Sweet Candy
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Short Valentines Day set in the modern times with Aang, Zuko, and My OCs Akaineya and Jendayi. Ratings T and M Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Candy

Chapter 1: Strawberry Candies

Pairing: Aang/Jendayi

Rating: T

Summary: Aang just wants to make today one of the best Valentines days Jendayi has ever had, but things don't go as planned.

Aang grabbed the large box of candy off the kitchen counter then got the flowers and big teddy bear, he raced out the front door after saying bye to Gyatso. He hurried to the bus stop, he made it just in time. The bus pulled up and the students filed into the bus, Aang sat in his normal seat, "So you're getting Ms. Clarkson something?" Teo slide next to him "I knew you were into MILFs" he wiggled his brows.

"No, these are for my girlfriend" Aang showed him the card then tucked it into his bag "I planned the whole day down to every last detail" he said proudly.

"Girlfriend!?, I thought you and Jendayi broke up" The Duke popped up behind them "Last time I listen to rumors" he tosses the card he got for Jendayi out the window then dropped into his seat in disappointment, "Even if Aang and Jendayi break up I'm pretty sure YOU would be the last person she started dating" Toph snickerd "Her social status would down terribly"

"Shut up!" The Duke threw a paper ball at her, she smacked it back to him and it hit him in the forehead. Aang laughed at his friends, they eased his nervousness quite a bit.

He and Jendayi have been dating for almost a year now, some people thought it wasn't right for a senior and freshman to be dating, but Jendayi didn't care she loved Aang and that was all that matter. They often discussed what they would do when Aang left for college in a few months, they hope a long distance relationship would work out.

The bus pulled up to Roku High School and Aang shoot off the bus, he raced inside and he headed for Jendayi's locker. He moved through the crowd and stood by her locker. After seven minutes she appeared with two of her closet friends, Jendayi saw him and smiled. "Happy Valentines day" he handed her the gifts, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have a big day planned for us" he saw her face falter a bit "I'm sure it will be fun but..."

"Why!" he dropped his head on his desk "Why does she have to Houston today?,I took weeks planning this date"

"She is on the dance team, as a matter of fact she is the co captain they need her" Toph said "Like she said she will make it up to you" she leaned back and put up her feet up on her desk. Aang groaned and slammed his fist down.

Jendayi was in the girls' locker room when she opened the card Aang gave her that morning, she smiled when she read it.

I'm not good at poetry but I'll try anyway ;-)

Jendayi

I swear it feels like Christmas in June when I'm around you.

My heart races when you just gently brush.

I can hardly go through a day without thinking of you.

You are the only person take a smile off my face then putting it back five seconds later.

When you're away my heart sinks.

When you're near me I just want to keep you near.

Before I met you...my life was empty.

Now that you're here I feel complete.

I think of you as my favorite candy in the world

Strawberry candy

So sweet, so addictive.

She sat the card down and opened the box.

She smiled and put a piece of strawberry candy in her mouth.

A/N: Just a little short for Aang and Jendayi part two coming soon, Zuko and Akaineya will have more parts to their story.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Sugar

Chapter 2: Chocolate Kisses

Pairing: Aang/Jendayi

Rating: T (making out scene)

Summary: Aang and his girlfriend have a little fun while eating chocolate

3333333333333333333

"You have a bit of chocolate right there" Jendayi giggled, Aang wiped around his mouth for a few seconds then looked at her "Did I get it?" he asked. She leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, she pulled away then smiled "I got it" she said. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. He bit her bottom and she granted him entrance.

He smeared some chocolate on her neck then pressed his lips where he put the chocolate, "Aang that tickles!" she squealed when he nibbled on her tender flesh. They were so into their make out that they didn't notice the person standing there.

"Having fun" Yangchen said

''Mom!"

"Mrs. Arreos!"

A/N

More coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Honey

Pairing: Aang/Jendayi

Rating: M (Aang 24 Jendayi 21)

Summary: Aang hasn't always liked honey but when Jendayi makes a little game with it his opinion changes.

"Come on Aang just try some" Jendayi held out the spoon with the warm golden substance "it's good"

"Jendayi you know I don't like honey" he turned his face away.

"I can change your mind"

Aang was sitting on the bed looking over some papers when a blindfold blocked his vision, the papers were taken from and he was pushed down on the bed. "What-"

"Shhh" he tasted honey when Jendayi kissed him deeply "We're going to play a little game, your going to use your tongue wherever I put the honey" she dabbed some honey on her neck then moved towards him "Taste" he slowly ran his tongue over her neck and she moaned softly. He ran his hands over her petite body, he made sure every bit of honey was gone, he moved to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss.

She got more honey and put some on the her breasts and let some trail down to her private area, she switched places him then pulled him down, he immediately worked his tongue over her right breast. she touched his shaven head then his shoulders, she could pat herself on the back. Best. Idea. Ever

He moved to her other breast and her moaning got louder, he was beginning to like the gooey substance that she loved so much, he followed the trail then stopped and sat up "That was fun" he said with a smirk.

"You missed a spot" she lowered his head to her vagina, he hungrily dove into her. He held legs apart to keep her from closing them. She gripped the sheets and screamed with intense pleasure, he inserted a finger and pumped it in and out at a fast pace. She couldn't take and her orgasm hit her like a huge wave, she screamed and pushed his face into her.

He removed the blindfolded then moved beside her "I love honey" he said then took off he his clothes.

Aang came into the kitchen then wrapped his arms around Jendayi "Good morning" she gave him a kiss "What do you want for breakfast?"

He turned her around then sat her on the counter "Honey"

A/N: Next three chapters will be Zuko and Akaineya then a bonus chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Peppermint

Pairing: Zuko/Akaineya

Rating: T

Summary: Zuko is upset because his secretary keeping taking his mints, when she takes the last one he wants it back she returns it in a surprising way.

########################################

Zuko rubbed his temples and took in a few deep breaths, he had meetings after meetings all morning and now he had to stay late to finish some paperwork. Being CEO of Agni Corporation is more than he can handle but someone had to do, with his Father in jail, sister in the Bahamas with her boyfriend, and Uncle giving up the position to run a tea shop he was the only one that was available.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:59, he wanted to just go home turn on the TV, get a nice cold beer and watch the basketball game. The door to his office opened and his drop dead gorgeous secretary walked in, she wore a champagne colored skirt suit that fit her body nicely. He sometime caught himself staring at her from time to time. He hired her a few years ago when he first started, his girlfriend then Mai thought he was having an affair with her and threatened to dump him if he didn't fire.

Needless to say they are no longer together. Akaineya has very little interest in him, they have a very complicated relationship. She came up to his desk and sat the files she had just finished "There my work load is done" she said with a slight edge to her voice, she reached into the little crystal vase and grabbed last mint. Zuko grimaced at her "I didn't hear ask"

"It's because I didn't" she struck it in her mouth, he stood up and reached out his hand, she looked at him then his hand "You weren't going to eat it, you are going to just leave it here for who's knows how long until you fill the dish with more"

"Give. Me. The. Mint"

"Fine here you go" she grabs me by the tie and their mouths crashed into eachother, her tongue forcefully parts his lips and their tongues twirl around. He pulled her onto the desk and held her by the waist, she ran her fingers through his long shaggy hair. She pulled away then fixed her clothes "You're welcome" she said over her shoulder as she walked out.

Zuko stuck his tongue out and looked at the mint


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Godiva Chocolate

Rating: M

Pairing: Zuko/Akaineya

Summary: Zuko is going to surprise his girlfriend with her favorite chocolate.

Zuko made up lined the whole penthouse with candles, he cooked a three course meal and made the bedroom extra special. Hopefully the place didn't burn down before the night was over. Zuko wore a all black Armani suit and wore Akaineya's favorite cologne, he looked at the clock, she would be arriving any minute.

He would make tonight one of the best nights she has ever had.

There was a soft knock at the door, he opened the door and Akaineya stood in the doorway in a dark purple mini dress. "What's the occasion?" she looked around, "You will find out later this evening" he kissed her on the shoulder then led her to the kitchen. He sat her down and placed a caprese salad in front of her, he sat across from her and dined on his own salad."This is actually good" she complimented, he has been taking cooking lessons from his Uncle. "I'm glad" he smirked.

After the salad he got the main course, salmon. He knew she adored salmon, he prepared all her favorites, he was going to give her the poem he wore after dinner then the real fun will begin. Akaineya knew something was going on, out of the five years they have been together he has never been romantic nor has he ever cooked a meal for her. Something ain't right.

After dessert he took into the living room and hands her a sheet of paper with a poem.

Diced Pineapples

Tonight you shall reach a height that the sky won't catch you

The highest form of my admiration

I ain't no connoisseur but I'm kinda sure you will admire my taste

And before the sun graze ya

I'm tryin to see how deep you are

And believe me I ain't about no intimate conversation

I wanna see you if I can make you reach things unobtainable

When I peek into your nature

And I promise you my goals will exceed any physical pleasure

The better my effort, the wetter her treasure

The more these moments seem like heavens or temporary forevers

May your love come down so my mind might have you

You designed my imagination

Let me redefined foreplay 'till you need five and let it all drip baby

If you stop that shaking, no more talking baby, no more talking baby

Diced Pineapples.

He watches her facial expressions change while she read, he never introduce her to his poetic side, she has only seen the high school football player that wasn't the best in academics and the same college senior that did the same things.

He sat on the couch and kissed her passionately, he laid her back and caressed her full figured body. She tangled her fingers in this hair and moaned when he lightly ground his hips into hers, her sweet aroma nearly drove him insane, he wanted her badly but that part of the night will come later.

The large garden tub was filled with oils and champagne bubbles, he fed her strawberries and shared a glass of champagne. He started to bathe her, he started with her arms and breasts. She relaxed against him and sighed contently, "Do you like this?" he whispered huskily in her ear, her response was a soft groan.

He lifted her leg and slowly scrubbed the soft skin, "What did I do to deserve this" she arched her back when he touched her lady parts. "There's more in store" he said while kissing her neck. He toweled her off then led her into the bedroom. He got some massage oil and laid her on the bed.

"Mmm" she hummed while his hands worked their magic, now he was really acting suspicious, instead of ruining the moment she melted into the sheets. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder blades. He moved away and grabbed a box of Godiva chocolates, she sat up with her towel wrapped around her. He feed her some of the chocolate then grabbed the box that sat in the middle of the chocolates.

He opened it and she felt tears roll down her face, he grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger "Akaineya Tymari Sirois, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he looked her in the eyes, searching for the answer.

She wrapped her arms him and weeped softly "Yes" she whispered and kissed his temple, both his dreams came true this year, he was accepted into the NFL and Akaineya agreed to marry him. Now he can make sweet passionate love to her.

He took off their towels and began kissing every inch of her body, he kneaded her breasts and squeezed her round butt. After the fondling he slipped into her folds and trusted slowly, she gripped his butt and guided him deeper. "Zuko..." she hissed.

He kissed her neck and nibbled on the tender flesh near her ear, "I'm...I'm" she silently screamed. He thrusted into her harshly and emptied his seed into her.

Hopefully by the end of the year she will be pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lollipop

Rating: M

Pairing: Zuko/Akaineya

Summary: If Akaineya is a good girl she can have a lollipop.

####################

Akaineya walked inside and the living room was set up like a doctor's office waiting room, she placed her bag on the coffee table and looked around, confusion evident on her face. "Zuko?" she called, on cue Zuko appeared out of the downstairs guest bedroom in a lab coat, a light blue shirt, a black and blue tie, and some black slacks. His hair was smoothed out of his face and he had a clipboard. "Ah Mrs. Kai you're just in time for your appointment" he took her hand and led her into the guest room, it looked just like a examination room, a skeleton stood near the windows, a few medical books sat on the dresser, she looked at the other smaller dresser and saw some containers for their son's chemistry set. Speaking of son, where is her baby?

"Zuko, where is Bakari?"

"Your son is with his Paw paw and Nana" he said referring to Ursa and Ozai, "Now have a sit while I get your chart" he gestured to the bed, she slowly sat down and her eyes landed on his name tag "Dr. Feelalluponyou?" she was amused now.

Zuko turned to her and crossed his leg over his knee "So Mrs. Kai it says that you have been experiencing a lot of stress lately and it also says here that you haven't had intercourse in almost a month" he said while putting on some black thick rim glasses "What is causing this" he pulled out a pen and put it in between his lips.

"Well, I have three huge project that need to finish before their deadlines, I have my son's school asking me to help with functions. I barely have time to breath" she said.

"How about you and your husband, do you two have time for eachother"

"No, our schedules are conflicting, with the time we do have we spend it with our son"

Zuko wrote something down on the paper then sat clipboard down "Would you please strip down to your underwear please?" he asked. She stood up and slowly removed her blazer then her fitted sweater, he smirked when she slipped her jeans off. "No leave the shoes on" he stopped her. Now she stood in just her orange bra and panties and her red Jimmy Choos.

He got from his chair and walked up to her, he gave her a short kiss then he rubbed his all over her body, his hands lingered on butt and breasts, he placed kisses on her jawline and neck, "All part the exam" he said lustfully in her ear then stepped back "Bend over grab your ankles"

She bent from the waist and did as she was told, he went behind her and gave her butt a few good smacks. She could feel her core getting hotter by the second, he rubbed her covered privates for a moment then moved away "Stand up" he said. Once she was up he turned her to him, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, he took a hold of her butt and he slowly ground into her. She moaned softly and fisted his hair.

The broke for air and he laid her back on the bed, he removed her panties and touched her clit. She gripped the sheets and gasped when he inserted a finger and slowly thrusted it. he tongues her clit and she moaned loudly. He moved away and she made a noise of disappointment, he dropped his pants and lifted her legs up.

He started pounding into her and she screamed at the top of her lungs, she clawed his thighs and butt "Yes!, yes!, yes!" she felt her orgasm nearing its peak. He let go of one of her legs and skillfully played with her clit, she pulled him down and kiss those him feverishly. He repositioned himself and he hit her G spot, but he calls it the Z spot because all he hears is his name. "Zuko! Oh Zuko harder!" she screamed as her second orgasm rocked her body. He flipped over so now she was on top.

She expertly rode him, she leaned forward and kissed his chest. He helped her by guiding her hips up and down, he smacked her butt and she backed around. They came and she fell on top of them. Zuko reached into his pocket and handed her a apple blow pop "You have been a good girl" he said.

She took the sucker and closed her eyes "Thank you Dr. Feelalluponyou" she said sleepily "I have to go get Bakari" she tried to get up but he stopped.

"My parents have him for the weekend now take a nap we aren't finished"


End file.
